


A lot of Starscream

by Iluvfoxes22



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Other, Starscream Centric, Watching the multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvfoxes22/pseuds/Iluvfoxes22
Summary: Someone with a lot off power summons different Autobots and Decepticons to watch the multiverse about a certain mech.
Relationships: Starscream/?, Starscream/Everyone
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m a massive Starscream fan and just wanted to write something interesting and to appreciate him.
> 
> It is going to have oneshots and long stories (multiple chapters.)

In different universes many the same and different bots were doing pretty much the same thing fighting. They were all in war with each other just because they either had different opinions or thought/believed that they were better than the other. Honestly he was tired of watching so he decided that he was going to make them watch the multiverse about one bot, someone who was so confusing and unique that even he couldn’t really figure out. 

Using his powers he summoned from all the universes everybot that he felt that would need to watch what he was going to show.

In many different universes a certain pulling feeling was happening to many different bots, they could feel a sharp pain in there chest plates like someone was pulling and squeezing their sparks. The pain stopped for a second only for a bright light to appear and transfer many of the bots into a room filled with mech sized cinema seats, the room had a massive screen and for some reason a drink dispenser.

After the bots from both fractions had been put in the room they had already got their weapons loaded and ready to fight. Before they could release one shot however there weapons disappeared and they were all forced to sit down.

Many different cries were heard, blaming the other side.

‘You disgusting Autobot scums, what have you done.’

‘Nasty cons always up to something.’

‘It’s obviously You’re fault , not ours.’

Before either side could continue a booming voice said “ STOP.... I have brought you here and I expect all of you to play nice or there will be consequences.”

When they all heard the voice they all looked and were shocked to see a very tall mech, he was bulky and had a beautiful grey and blue frame with inscription on.

For a moment it was silent until a big blue and red mech who said “Who are you, and why have you brought us here.”

The mech who was taller than everyone said “ I am Primus and I have brought you here to watch different universes about a certain mech. Anyway I want everyone to introduce themselves so that we can get started. Starting from the left to right.”

The mechs were still unsure of the situation so they decided to just go along with it for now.

Movie verse mechs  
Autobots  
The mech was same mech from earlier who spoke, he was tall and had blue / red colours and had a Autobot insignia. “ My name is Optimus prime, the leader of the Autobots. The bot next to me is bumblebee my second. The reddish orange bot is my weapons specialist Ironhide. The red bot next to him is Ratchet my medic and last is Jazz my first lieutenant.”  
spy master.”

After they had finished the next bots introduced themselves, you could tell that they were not happy. 

Decepticons  
The mech that spoke up was tall and very intimidating, “I am Megatron leader of Decepticons, the mech standing next to is Starscream my second in command. On my other side is Barricade and his minion Frenzy.”

Armada Hotshot looked at there Megatron and quietly whispered to Sideswipe “This Megatron looks cool, and ours looks like a fruit.” 

Sideswipe started to laugh but luckily no one heard since the next group of mechs were going to introduce themselves.

Animated  
The bot to speak was blue and bulky, “ My name is Ultra Magnus leader of the Autobots. The bot next to me is my second in command Sentinel Prime.The two different coloured mechs our Jetfire and Jetstorm the twins, and next to them is Jazz.”

After he had finished speaking Magnus gave Optimus a signal to introduce himself and his crew.

“I am Optimus and this is my crew, Ratchet the medic, Prowl the ninja, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.”

After they had finished a sneering mech introduced himself, “My name is Megatron, and I am obviously the leader of the Decepticons. My subordinates our Shockwave my second in command, my third is Lugnut. Next to him is Starscream and Starscreams clones Skywarp and Thundercracker. At the end is Cyclonus and Blitzwing.”

While Megatron had been talking certain seekers from the G1 universe did not know how to feel.

G1 Universe

G1 Optimus Prime introduced himself, "I'm an Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, and this is my Second in command and Head of Special Operations Jazz, Third in command and military strategist Prowl, our medic Ratchet, and his assistant medic First Aid, our top spy and scout Bumblebee, our scientists Wheeljack and Skyfire, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Security Lieutenant and Weapons Specialist Ironhide. "

Not to be outdone G1 Megatron introduced himself, “ I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, on my left is Starscream my second in command and on my right is Soundwave, with his cassettes. The others our Skywarp and Thundercracker, Starscreams trine mates.”

Armada

The next group was up, “ You should already know me by now I’m Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, the mech next to me is Jetfire my second in command. The rest of my team is Blurr, Hot shot, Overload, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Scavanger.”

Without hesitating Armada Megatron spoke, “ I am Galvatron leader of the Decepticons, I was once known as Megatron. This is Demolisher my second in command. The others our Starscream, Cyclonus, Thrust, Ramjet and Wheeljack.”

Prime universe

The next mech started speaking “ My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, next to me is my crew Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Smokescreen.”

After he had spoken he turned his attention to his Megatron so he would start speaking.

Feeling Optimus eyes on him he started speaking “ I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons, the bots next to me are Starscream my second and Soundwave my third. The other three bots are Shockwave, Breakdown and Knockout my medic.”

Shattered Glass 

Having gotten tired of waiting the Optimus from this universe was glaring at everyone, the moment that they finished he started speaking “ My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. The others are Blurr, Rodimus , Perceptor, Jazz and Sunstreaker.”

The Megatron from Shattered Glass in a much brighter tone/appearance said “ Hello I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons, the mechs next to me our Sideswipe, Starscream, Soundwave, Frenzy and Rumble.”

Most of the others were confused as to why Sideswipe was a Decepticon, and wondering how he got that massive scar.

After they had all introduced themselves Primus decided to do a data transfer so everyone could learn about the different mechs and feel more comfortable.

Out of all the universes everyone was shocked at how disturbing and different the shattered glass universe was. Deciding that now would be good to intervene Primus waved his hand and a chair was summoned for him to sit in. 

Getting everyone’s attention he said “As I told you before I am Primus, creator of Cybertron and Cybertronians, I have bought you here to learn something and hope that it might make you stop fighting. Now let’s begin.”


	2. World 234

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for long wait, I hope you enjoy.

  
  
The screen started to shift different worlds flashing across the screen until a female voice said in a dull tone “World 234 playing”.....

Before anything started to play on the screen Primus said “ I have no control right now so anything we are shown is out of my control.”

The mechs around him nodded, then it started.

_**  
The room that showed on screen was magnificent. ** _

_** Everything in the room seemed to be of high class, everything was cleaned and the place seemed highly personalised. The room itself was big and had beautiful engravings on the wall. Some of them parts seemed liked patterns and others like words. In the room it seemed like it could hold a lot of people. ** _

The mechs watching looked at the beautiful Cybertronian room with longing and awe.

“It’s beautiful I haven’t seen anything like this in millenniums.” Said Optimus from Bayverse

  
The Others agreed.

**_  
However it didn’t have any other inhabitants other than one, a femme she was big but had a nice lither body. She was obviously in pain her face was scrunched and she was making noises that you could tell weren’t good. _ **

**_ She was beautiful she had black and pink frame, she was sleek and her wings were glorious they suited her body so well. Her magnificent wings had tiny little swirly patterns on each wing. _ **

Most of them couldn’t believe their eyes the femme was beautiful, she was breathtaking and everything a seeker should be. Even when she was in pain you could see determination in her optics.

Some made comments like ‘Stunning, I cant look a way.’

The seekers were impressed, the way she showed resilience even in pain made them respect her.

All the Ratchets in the room already knew what was wrong with her since they obviously had helped with the situation before.

_** The scene skipped to another, the room was the same but this time it had more occupants. ** _

_** The first mech was obviously a medic he had nice features but didn’t really stand out much. He had his head down in an obvious submissive permission. So before touching the femme he bowed to the mech beside him obviously asking for permission. ** _

_** The mech gave a nod, but also looked to the femme to see if it was okay. The femme also nodded, so the medic got to work. ** _

_** The second mech looked very dashing, he was tall with a bulky figure his frame was black with hints of blue. His wings like the femme had some intricate patterns. ** _

  
From his aura they could all tell that he was very important.

The Seekers knew that they must have held high positions and power because if the subordinates would bow, it showed power, also considering they were noble creatures they hated putting themselves in submissive positions.

The Starscreams felt like they had seen these seekers before but were not sure where.

_**  
Before the scene changed the femme screamed in agony. ** _

The scream coming out of nowhere made them all cringe in surprise.

The Autobots were worried, whereas the Decepticons didn’t really know how to feel.

_** When the scene came to it was a little blurry at first, it seemed to get clearer and then went into full focus. ** _

_** On the screen it now showed three occupants but this time it wasn’t the medic but a Sparkling being held in the femmes arms. ** _

_** The Sparkling was beautiful, it had a a silver base with a black outer coat. The little ones wings were small and had two beautiful looking patterns on each tip of the wing. ** _

_** The sparkling was sleeping until his sire touched his face, which made him open his optics . The little mechs optics were beautiful they were emerald, and had little tints of violet on the outer edge. ** _

They all agreed that the little mech was very beautiful, and would definitely be handsome when he was older.

Optimums from Bayverse looked at the sparkling with something like envy and longing. 

It had been so long for all of them since they had seen or held a sparkling.

Cliffjumper suddenly got angry and shouted “Why is this showing something like this, something so painful and unfair.” You could hear anguish in his voice.

Cliffjumper had never actually wanted Sparklings before but seeing them brought up so many different emotions.

Some of the others agreed, while the others told him to calm down.

Primus sighed then said “ At this time this might seem painful, but you will learn more in the future. Also remember I have no control of what we see so I as well am blinded and pained by this.”

They felt sympathy for the big mech, but no one said anything.

The video recontinued after pausing from Cliffjumpers outburst.

_** The mech continued for a few more moments until the Mechling started to get fussy, and began wiggling. The mech let out a bellowing laugh which surprised the sparkling who’s optics got wider, and more focused. The femme smiled at the interaction, obviously happy with them bonding. ** _

Optimus seeing the little ones actions also smiled.

Megatron in his mind thought that the little mech was cute, but would not dare comment. Also giving Soundwave a discreet look (more like glare) to not ever share his thoughts.

Starscream Bay Verse looked at them with a small smile/smirk which no one noticed, except for someone with all seeing eyes.

**_ Before the screen went blank you could see the couple choose the Sparklings name “Starscream, a beautiful yet strong name”. _ **

  
_ Silence......... _   


Then everything erupted “ What Starscream this must be some kind of joke.” Someone said.

“No way could Starscream have been that cute.” Said Sideswipe (red one).

“Out of everyone what could Starscream do to change anything about the war.”

Ironhide said gruffly

“Hey Autoscum don’t go talking about my trinemate like that.” Said Skywarp getting angry at all the comments.

You had people who definitely didn’t see what Starscream could do, and on the other hand people that believed that he could.

Rodimus was not sure how to he kind of agreed with what the others were saying but at the same time he new that Starscream could be a leader since he was the one who the Cybertronians chose to rule. Also Starscream wasn’t all bad when he was committed to something he always fulfilled the task.

Skyfire also believed that Starscream was a great mech who could definitely do something to stop the war. He still remembers when he first met Starscream the way he had so much determination to proof himself and do something he was proud of.

Certain leaders didn’t want to get involved at the moment since they didn’t have enough information.

Having enough the Bayverse Starscream let out a snarl and told everyone to “Shut UP” his red optics glinting menacingly. 

“Even though I hate to admit it what could any of us do, also that’s a lot of pressure to put on a person.” Said shattered glass Starscream 

No one really knew what to say, but some people were starting to get riled up again so Primus stepped in.

“Everyone please calm down, this is literally the first universe, we will learn more as we go thinking about it too much is going to get us nowhere. Anyway let’s have a break, get some Energon, then we will go to the next universe.” Primus said feeling tired.

Optimus finally decided to get involved said “Everyone please be calm down, Primus is right getting upset isn’t going to help anything. Anyway let us gets some Energon and some Energon snacks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags later


End file.
